Soul Resistance
by inu-chan 339
Summary: Maka's life was starting to go down hill, until her mom appeared and offered her a once in a life time offer, but what will she say if it means giving up her friends, DWMA, and even Soul?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER!

"SOUL!" Screamed Maka from the top of her lungs. Soul dropped the china he was holding. Blair looked at him strange. "Soul? Why did you drop those? Silly, that's not how you wash the dishes!" She joked while turning of the water to the sink. Soul turned and stared at Maka's door. His heart was racing, his palms were clammy. He gulped, and waited for Maka to attack. Soon the door slowly opened. His heart stopped, as the black aura spilled out of the room. Maka slowly walked out. Revealing the writing on her forehead, 'property of Soul.' His breathing was messed up, and he was terrified. The look on her face was absolutely horrifying. "Soul..." She growled. Blair snickered. "M... Maka... I-I swear it-it wasn't me!" He stuttered. "Than why are you stuttering?" She asked with a creepy smile. "Be-because you-you're kinda scaring me..." "I'm... 'scaring you' am I?" She asked while tilting her head. Blair started to blush hand covered her mouth to prevent any laughter slip out._ Soul's gonna get it..._ her thoughts chimed. "Soul. The truth... NOW!" She shouted grabbing the collar of his shirt. She yanked him toward her. He was now In full out panic. "OKAY! IT WAS A DARE! BLACK STAR MADE ME!" He confessed. "Black Star..." She growled. Soul put his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry Maka, I thought we would just laugh about it." "We as in me and you? Or as in You and Black Star?" She asked. He stayed quiet. "Maka, it was just a joke!" "Will you shut up!" She shouted. She released her grip on his collar and turned her back to him. "Maka?" He asked putting his hand on her shoulder. "Maka... CHOP!" She shouted slamming a book on his head. Smoke came up from the chop and she stormed out of the apartment. Soul was grabbing his head in pain. "You sure got it Soul!" Blair teased.

Maka was walking down an alley wiping the sharpie of her head with her sleeve. She soon felt a rain drop hit her head. She looked up and watched as the sky poured rain on her. Soon tears fell from her eyes. "Why me?" She sniffled. She resumed her walking. She soon found herself at the steps of DWMA. She rubbed her nose with her sleeve and walked inside. _Mama, I wish you were here with me. Soul is a jerk now, papa is twice as annoying, and Soul and I are lacking in our fighting! I wish you were here._ Maka's thoughts stopped as soon as she realized she was at the steps to Shinigami, and he wasn't alone. Maka's eyes widened and tears flooded her sight. "m-Mama?" She asked choking up. Soon the woman who's back was to Maka turned to reveal herself. She had blond hair that touched her shoulder blades, olive eyes, a white button up shirt with the first three buttons gone, a black skirt that touched the end of her thigh, and black heels. She Smiled at Maka, "Hello Maka. I thought I wouldn't need to send a postcard this time." She smiled. Maka ran up to her and hugged her. "Sweety, why are you crying?" She asked brushing Maka's hair with her fingers.

"Now Kami, if you wish to follow through with this plan you need permission from Maka and her weapon, Soul." Shinigami reminded. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, I know." She kissed her daughter on the head. "Maka, why don't we go to you're home?" She asked. Maka nodded and walked her mom back to her apartment. Shinigami stared blankly ahead at the mother and daughter. "Kami, I hope you know what you're doing." He whispered to himself. Meanwhile, Maka opened the door to her apartment revealing Blair pinning Soul down to the ground. "Come on Soul! Let's play!" she purred pawing at his face. "Maka! Help!" He whimpered. Maka glared and shook her head no. "Have fun you two." She growled, grabbing her mom's hand and led her to the living room. "Maka, honey..." Maka gazed into her mother's eyes with joy. Kami's heart stopped. She couldn't do it, but she had to. "Well, I heard that you have been missing me and wishing you were with me, right?" Maka nodded. "Well," Kami gently put her hands on her daughter's shoulders and slowly sat on the couch with her. "I got permission from Lord Death... Would you like to travel with me?" She asked. Maka's eyes lit up like a light. "Yes! I would love to Mama!" She cheered. She hugged her mom once again. Soul heard the discussion. "What's the catch?" He asked leaning against the arm of the couch. Blair was sitting on the ground giving an irritated look to Soul. "Catch?" Kami asked. Maka looked Soul in the eyes. "What are you saying Soul! She only wants me to travel with her once!" Kami froze and gave her daughter a sad look. "R-right mama?" She asked. She petted her daughter's hair. "Maka, If you travel with me. You have to stay with me from now on... and as much as I hate to say it... you have to leave Soul."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN SOUL EATER!

Later that night soul got up and snuk into the fridge. He searched the fridge for the one thing he usually drinks at night, milk. Soon he heard clapping behind him. He turned and saw Kami sitting in a chair pulled up to the table. She was clapping her hands slowly. Her bangs casted a shadow that covered her eyes. She had a frown on her face, and there it was... the milk carton in front of her. "Now, I think we need to talk Mr. Evans." "Don't call me that." "Not now Evans. I just wish to discuss a serious matter with you." She gently tapped the table signaling him to take a seat.

Soul slowly accepted the request and took his time sitting down. Blair was in cat form and quietly walking around, soon seeing the tension in the kitchen. She hid by the corner and eavesdropped on the little conversation. "Soul, recently I caught word of you stepping in front of a blade for Maka." Kami slowly let the words fall off her lips with the shadow still casting over her eyes. Her elbows were on the table and her fingers intertwined. "Yeah, his name was Ragnarok, he's Crona's weapon." "This, Crona... you sound as if you are fond of him." "Well. He's a student at the DWMA, and he is alright." "I'm giving Maka time to decide if she wants to come with me, but if she is hurt or you hurt her somehow during the time being, I will not wait for an answer. She will pack her bags and leave faster than you can say your name Mr. Evans." Soul gulped. His hands became fists on his knees. He looked down at his lap. _Crap. We're always getting hurt, If Maka messes up... no, if I mess up..._ "Mrs. Albarn, As much as it hurts to say it, But Maka and I are always getting hurt." Soul tried to convince her to just drop the discussion and go away, but that was nothing compared to what happened. She stood up, her hands slammed onto the table. "Just how many times have you been hurt." "Not sure, but... quiet a... few." His stuttering sound like a lie to her. She sat back down. The casting shadow soon left revealing her olive eyes. "Soul, I will be watching you and every move you make." Blair's ear twitched. "I feel like something bad is gonna happen..." She whispered to herself.

Kami stood up, grabbed the carton of milk, and walked off shoving it in his arms. "You may be her weapon but you're just like every other man." she hissed in his ear. Soul's eyes grew big as she slowly walked back to her couch. When he was sure she was asleep, he walked over to Maka's door, cracked it open, and checked in on her. She was dead asleep. He closed the door and walked to his room. "I know what it's about." He said to himself. When he walked in his room, he closed the door and leaned against it. "She doesn't trust me... because I'm a male weapon..." He slowly sat down than finished his sentence. "Like Maka's dad." Soul fell asleep were he was sitting.

He had a dream of him standing on the top of DWMA. Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Crona were at the bottom shouting at him, "SOUL DON'T!" "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! MAKA WOULDN'T LIKE IT!" "BAKA!" He than realized what was happening. He panicked, slowly walked backwards and bumped into something. He turned and saw the Kishin. Maka walked beside him. Maka's arm became a blade (Do to her weapon side) and sliced him, making him fall off the building. Soon Soul woke up and was covered in sweat. He walked out of his room to see Maka Serving her mom breakfast. "I hope you like blueberries!" She cheerfully said handing her the plate of pancakes. "Yes, thank you Maka." Soul walked into the room and took a seat. "Morning Soul." Maka greeted, Soul just nodded, "Morning." Maka was making Soul a pancake when soul smelt something burning. He looked at her and saw her sleeve was to close to the stove and starting to burn. He jumped out of his seat and turned off the stove. "What was that for?" Maka scolded. He pulled her to the sink and pulled the burning sleeve in the water. "Your shirt is burning, you could've been hurt." He said. When the sleeve was cool, he motioned for Maka to go sit. He decided to make breakfast. Kami watched Soul's heroic act through the corner of her eye while she was drinking her coffee.

When Soul and Maka were getting ready, Blair walked into Maka's room. "So, Maka. Do you want to go with your mom?" Maka froze. "I don't know." "Honestly Maka, I know you're smarter than that!" Blair sighed and looked at the ground. She hopped onto her desk and stared at her while she put her hair in pigtails. "Maka, people say they don't know when they really know, sometimes they just don't realize it." Blair said. Maka looked at her. "Maybe your right. I wanna go, but I don't wanna leave Soul." "And you friends?" "Them too!" Maka quickly added in blushing. Blair walked out and looked at Maka. "I know you like him. It's all over your face!" She giggled to herself. Maka was getting ready to open the door, than Soul grabbed it and opened it. Maka gave him a weird look. "Uh, okay.." Soul followed after Maka. When they reached school, Soul once again opened the door. Whenever Maka tried to talk to someone, Soul would pull her away. He was being WAY to overprotective. When they got to class, Kid was on the ground, they weren't sure if he was dead or not. "What happened?" Soul asked Patty and Liz. "His shoe laces are 'unsymmetrical'." Liz said using the quoting fingers. "Oh..." Maka moaned. The class took a seat when the teacher's door open. In came Dr. Stein Flying on his chair. He kicked his foot out for a brake and stopped.

"Students, we have a special guest today.." Soon Soul's nightmare (Not the one last night) Came true. In came Mrs. Albarn. "Hello students, I'm Kami Albarn." She gave Soul and Maka a look that sent chills down there spine. "This is NOT good." Soul whispered to Maka.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! I think I made my point.

Mrs. Albarn Walked more closer to the students. "She is going to help us with a little thing we could use some work on, it's called soul reliance." He looked at Kami. "Yes, it's when the Weapon and Meister's souls connect, but the weapon has more power than the Meister. This move is extremely hard, in order to master it, your thoughts must be emptied, and your heart is set on one thing. It could be anything, as long as your partner is set on the same thing." She said. "For those of you who have more than one weapon..." She looked at Kid who was now blushing from all the eyes on him. Instead of trying to cover his blush, he pointed at a random student and shouted, "TURN THERE IS ONE TO MANY EYES ON ME!" The student turned and Kid sighed in relief. Kami resumed her point. "You must rely on your Meister. Due to how in that situation he is the dominant one." Stein nodded than stood next to Kami, "Now who has questions?" While the students asked questions Maka leaned down and whispered to Kid, "Where's Black Star and Tsubaki?" "I don't-" Soon the doors burst open, Black Star and Tsubaki were both out of breath and looked like they were in another fight. "Who'd you fight this time?" Stein asked. "No one... Black Star decided... at last minute... that he... wanted to take... a bus... to school." Tsubaki gasped. Black Star Stood up looking stout. "Looks like poor Tsubaki couldn't handle the long run to the bus. Who cares if we missed it! I'm THE Black Star! A little running won't hurt me!" He shouted to the stars. Kami was rubbing her head. "So this is Black Star..." she moaned. He dragged Tsubaki to their seat. "It was nothing, right Tsubaki!" He shouted hitting her on the back. She face planted the desk and emitting a loud echo. "you finally did it Black Star, you officially killed your weapon." Soul congratulated sarcastically. "I knew he would." Maka added in.

After class Soul was talking to Kid and Black Star about the whole 'Black Star dare'. "I thought it was funny!" Black Star laughed. "Because you weren't the one who got Maka Chopped." "Well, you shouldn't have let him do it. Maka was relying on you to not let him do that and you failed her." Kid pointed out. Maka walked down the stairs from her desk with Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz. "So why is your mom here?" Liz asked. "It's kinda a long story." Maka said but was interrupted by her loose shoe string making her trip. Soul jumped over the desks and grabbed Maka letting him take all the blows down the steps. Soon they hit the ground hard. Maka looked down at Soul and noticed he was out cold. "Soul!" She screetched. But she didn't realize she didn't realize how it looked. She was pinning Soul down to the ground. Stein gave them a weird look, Kid looked like he just heard Liz and Patty say he was unsymmetrical, Black Star was Dying laughing. Maka Blushed and quickly sat up. Looking Kami dead in the eyes. Her eyes were flames and her hair was raised. "Soul!" She screamed. Soul came to and noticed how they landed. "ah-AH! MAKA! CRAP! I'M SORRY!" He apologized quickly. He got up from under her. Kami put a hand on his shoulder. "You are going... to die..." She hissed. "Ah!" He screamed. He grabbed Maka's hand and ran out of the room. "Soul! Where are we going!" "ANYWHERE BUT HERE!" He screamed racing through the halls pulling Maka with him.


	4. Chapter 4

I DONT OWN SOUL EATER! That was the disclaimer.. okay?

Soul finally stopped and was gasping for air. Maka was dragging herself to where Soul was standing. "Why... did we... run?" She spat between breaths. Soul than noticed where they were, at the top of DWMA. "HOW IN THE WORLD DID WE END UP HERE!" He shouted. The sky echoed his complain. "Soul, was it necessary to drag me here?" She asked. Soul turned to look at her. She looked like she was going to die. "Wow Maka, your really out of shape." Soul teased. "What!" She screamed. She dove at him and he stepped aside. Maka than regretted her actions... aswell as Soul. Maka ran herself off the building. Soul Dove and grabbed her hand. A snap from his arm rang in his ears. "ngg!" he moaned. He tried to pull Maka up. "Soul!" She screamed. Soul pulled her up putting his arm in even more pain. When he pulled her up she tightly hugged him. "SOUL!" She cried. Soul's arm was in full out pain, but he tried to ignore it. Soul blushed. _Why am I blushing? She has hugged me before and I didn't do anything! But why now?_ Maka blushed once she realized she was hugging him. She quickly let go and sat by him awkwardly. "Baka..." Soul muttered quietly. "Soul! Your arm!" she reached for his arm and he slowly tried to move it away. His teeth clenched from the attempt to move it. "Soul Maybe we should take you to-" "I'M FINE!" He shouted. Maka gave him an upset look and just sat back down. "Soul, I need to tell you something." Soul's heart stopped. He knew what this was about. She chose her answer, if she was going with her mom or not. His heart hurt more than his broken arm.

"Soul, we've been partners for a long time." Soul did the one thing he thought he would never do. Maka stopped her sentence after hearing something... she looked over at Soul. He was crying. "Soul? Are you okay?" She asked. "No, Maka i'm not okay. Why should I be? You're going with your mom to god knows where, i'm going to be alone, I'll never see you again! HOW THE HECK SHOULD THINGS BE FINE!" He shouted. Maka looked away from him. Soul grabbed her chin with his good arm and forced her to look at him. "Is it that hard to realize i'm nothing without you!" He asked wiping his tears. He froze and realized all he was saying. HE WAS TREATING HER LIKE HIS FREGGIN DIARY! "I take it back I didn't mean to say all that!" Maka started to laugh. "Soul, I wanted to say that I wasn't going to leave." She said cheerfully. "WHAT!" He cheerfully screetched. He froze, "ehem, I mean... I know.." He tried looking cool. Maka smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed madly. "What was that for?" He tried to sound tough, but secretly inside his heart was exploding. Maka smiled... But someone else wasn't. "What is going on?" They froze, and turned to see Kami. "Maka I said you could stay if you kept Soul in the friend zone. This... THING thats going on will not happen. Maka pack your bags. We are leaving NOW!" She commanded. "But... mama!" "Maka Albarn! You are leaving with me now." She commanded. Maka followed her mother back into the building. Soul stared dead on at them. He looked at his arm and decided to go have the nurse check it out. When Soul was in the nurses office, he started getting deep. _Maka why do you have to listen to your mom? She doesn't run your life! Wait... Lord death might not know anything... Maybe he can tell me something! _Soul dashed out and ran to Lord Death. "Hey! Why is Kami here!" He shouted. "Hi Soul, how are you? What happened to your arm? why is it in a cast?" He asked like Soul didn't say anything yet. "Answer me Death!" He shouted. "Soul, you know why. You allowed it." Soul did not like the answer he was given, AT ALL. "I ALLOWED IT? HOW THE HECK DID I ALLOW IT?" Soul screamed. Death put his hand on Soul's shoulder. "I told Kami to get permission from both you and Maka before taking off with her."

Soul smiled. "So, she HAS to stay!" He shouted in joy. "Well.." He ran off before he finished. _You're not getting away from me that easily_ _Maka! _Soul proudly thought. Death just stood there, "Maka also has a word in it too Soul..." He spoke to himself before turning his back to the walkway.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I think u know what I'm gonna say next...

Maka was in her room, Kami was waiting outside her door. Blair was watching as Maka packed her bags. "It can't be over." Blair said. Maka turned to look at Blair. "I know, I don't want it to be over." Maka sighed. "Well, there is one thing..." Maka looked confused, "What?" "She's your mom Maka. It seems like she is doing it for another reason, not because of Soul." "Where did you get that idea?" "Well..." "What?" "I kinda eavesdropped on a conversation she had with Soul at night." "She talked to Soul?" "It wasn't good. She said something about how he was just like all men." Maka froze. "I... I know why she's doing this..." Maka stuttered, hoping that her idea was wrong. Soul was running fast and hard to their apartment. When he reached, instead of being a gentlemen and knocking _on _the door, he knocked _down_ the door. Maka and Blair ran in the room to see Soul leaning against the doorway with a casted arm and out of breath. "I'm not cleaning that up!" Blair quickly mentioned and dashed back into Maka's room. "Soul, your arm is broken? You should be more careful." She said with concern. "I'm fine Maka, the cast makes me look cool." "And reckless." Blair added from Maka's door which was crack to once again eavesdrop. "Maka you can't leave." "I'm sorry Soul but Mama is making me." "Exactly!" "I don't understand." "Death told me that you can only leave if you and I agree!" He shouted. "Mama?" Maka asked looking at her. Kami just stared at her. She turned her head out of guilt. "Yes. I want you to leave because I know he's gonna be horrible to you!" She shouted. Soon Kami's eyes were flooded with tears. "I know what will happen, you trust him, you'll love him and feel like everything is amazing with him in your life! Than he stares down another woman and ditches you like you're worthless!" She shouted at Soul and Maka.

"Mrs. Albarn.." Blair was now like a human and walked in. "That doesn't sound like Soul at all." Kami froze not understanding how much she said. "It sounds more like you're talking about Spirit." She said. Kami took a step back. "Is that why you don't have another partner? Your an amazing Meister, but refuse to pick up another weapon again. You came because you were worried Maka would have the same fate." Kami felt her cheeks, wet and hot. She than realized she was crying. She got on her knees and sobbed in her hands. "Maka, I'm sorry." She sobbed. Maka came over and hugged her. "I forgive you Mama." "Where did you come up with that theory?" Soul asked Blair. "Lots of eavesdropping and some Dr. Phil on TV. Kami left the TV on and I decided to make use of it!" she cheerfully said while hitting her chest with pride. Kami looked at Soul's arm. "Oh my God! Soul!" Soul tried to hide it by pulling Blair in front of him. "Nya!" Kami moved Blair aside and looked at his arm "How did this happen?" She asked. She than thought back to an hour ago, when she saw Maka and Soul on the top of the building. She than realized that Soul was grabbing his arm at the moment. "Soul... You broke your arm saving Maka?" She asked. Maka ran to Soul and looked at his cast. "Yeah, but I'm fine. It's cool."

"Mama, I'm fine. It's Soul you should be worried about." She looked back at his arm. "I think I know how to at least numb the pain." She walked to the bathroom to get something. "I know how to make it better!" Blair added. She pulled out a sharpie, and wrote on his cast, 'Blair :3' He gave her a funny look. "Maka's turn!" Maka just wrote, 'Maka's Reckless Weapon' Soul gave her a funny look. "I think it's a cute nickname." Maka joked. "Here Soul." Kami came in with some strange liquid in a coffee cup. "Drink it and you'll be fine." She handed him the cup. Not remembering it was made in the BATHROOM. "Hey what is this stuff?" "Sink water with LOTS of pain revealer PM." She laughed. "I don't understan-" Soul fell asleep where he was standing. He woke up in his bed. He got up and tried to get dressed without hurting his arm. When he put his jacket on he than realized his arm was completely numb. "It actually worked." he said to himself. He walked out and saw Maka getting ready for school. "This time, we won't run off somewhere and not even know where we're going." She scolded. Kami soon came in with her suitcase. "Well, I better be on my way." She said patting Maka on the head. "You're leaving?" Maka asked. "Yeah, it seems that I have caused to much damage around here." she said looking at Soul's arm. "Soul, I'm very sorry." "Don't be." She nodded and was about to walk out the door when, "Mama! Please don't go!" Maka shouted. "Maka, I'll try to visit!" She turned and bent down to look her in the eyes, and that's when it happened. She had a flashback of her leaving a long time ago, Maka was a child, and Spirit was trying to explain that it wasn't what she thought. Her eyes started to get watery. _I'm running away from it again. I can't keep running from things I don't want to happen!_ "Maka, I swear. I'll be back before you can say my name." She kissed her forehead... and left. Maka walked into the hall to watch her mom leave. Soul came out with her and stood beside her. "Kami..." Maka slowly sobbed. Soul put his arm around her. Maka turned and cried in his arms. Soul wrapped her in his arm and tried to get his broken arm around her. He wanted to hold her before... But not like this... She was crying. It killed him.

"She said... She would-would be back fas-faster than I-I could say her-her name! She's not back! Soul!" She sobbed. When they went to school, Maka quietly took her seat. Soul didn't listen to the lesson, he only paid attention to Maka. Stein noticed this and pretended it was nothing. _Looks like Kami left... Again._


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: if I owned soul eater would I be writing fanfictions? didn't think so...

Spirit was leaning back in his chair in the teachers room. The sound of students passing in the halls was very loud, but not as loud as the screech from Stein's foot-brake, which stopped him and he stared at Spirit. "Why so serious Spirit?" He asked giving him his average creepy smile. "I was just thinking... Do you think me and Kami could work things out?" he asked. Stein froze. "You know?" "What?" Spirit leaned forward and rested his arms in his lap. "I know what?" he asked. "I guess you don't." "Tell me Stein. What is it you're keeping from me?" "well it doesn't matter. When I saw Maka in class it looked like she was go-" Right then the door opened to reveal someone that made Spirit's eyes widen. "K-Kami?" He stuttered. Kami looked at Spirit and blushed while trying to look away from him. "Ahem... Stein, I'm here for the papers... I accept." She said trying to look casual. Spirit looked at Stein quickly. "Accept what? Kami why are you here? Have you talked to Maka?" Kami froze. Her blush died down along with her passive behavior. Her bangs casted a shadow covering her eyes. "Kami?" He asked. He stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "BAKA!" She screamed and smacked him across the face. He fell into the chair he was sitting in and knocked it over. He looked at her like he was petrified. She was crying. "Because of you, I almost ruined Maka's life! I left because you refused to! Why did you have to trick me and hurt me like that! I HAVEN'T HAD ANOTHER WEAPON SENCE YOU! YOU BAKA!" She screamed. She started to wipe her tears with her arm, when Spirit stood up and hugged her. "Kami, I'm sorry. Please believe me! Maka was heart broken when you left, as was I!" He begged while tightening his hug. Kami's tears stopped. She saw Stein and saw the smile on his face... it looked... peaceful. She smiled and hugged Spirit back. "I- I'll try..." Spirit let go of her and looked her in the eyes. "I'll try to forgive you." She stuttered. He smiled.

Maka was walking to the doors of the school. Soul noticed her trying to leave early and dashed to her. "Maka!" he shouted. She turned and saw Soul run to grab her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to their friends. "Soul... Not now." "Maka, I don't wanna hear it. Come on!" He said. Maka smiled to herself. When they reached the group, she saw them all with smiles on their faces. "We love you Maka!" They all shouted. Maka blushed and looked at Soul. "how much did you pay them?" She asked. "Five bucks..." Black Star mummbled. Tsubaki smacked him upside the head. "Uh- I mean... No money at all! Everyone wants to her that they are loved by THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" He shouted to the skies and fist pumped the air. "oh my..." Tsubaki sighed. "Maka, your mom might be gone, but we're not." Kid said. Patty gave Maka a stuffed giraffe. Maka looked at her funny. Patty leaned and whispered in her ear, "It's funner when you brake it's neck!" she parted and did a kung fu pose to look funny. Maka giggled. Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Soul?" She asked, but turned to see the one she wanted to see the most. "M-Mama?" She whimpered. Kami smiled. Maka tackled her and hugged her tightly. "Maka, I told you I would be back." "I know, but I didn't wanna wait! I miss you mama!" She said. Kami stood up and helped her daughter up.

Maka looked behind her and saw her dad. "Hi papa.." She said with monotone. He felt a cold shiver race up his spine. "Mama are you staying? Like, from now on?" "I guess, I'm the new teacher's assistant, but I'm afraid to say that I won't be rooming with you." She said petting her daughter's hair. "What? Than who?" Spirit stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "Me!" Kami rolled her eyes. "only cuz my back can't take a couch, and no one else has room for me... trust me... I checked." Maka smiled and felt like her life was the way she hoped it would be.

Next morning~

Soul opened his eyes from his dream. He sat up and checked out his arm. "Heal faster!" he growled. He slowly lifted himself off the bed. He tired walked to the bathroom. He saw Maka doing the dishes with Blair. "Morning..." he said under his breath. "Morning!" Maka and Blair replied. The door to the bathroom closed... 5...4...3...2...1- "MAKA!" Soul screamed. Maka started to giggle, Blair gave her a look like, 'oh you're bad...' Maka watched from the corner of her eye as Soul came out with sharpie written on his head, 'Property of Maka.' "Ah..." She sighed. "Payback is... just wonderful." She smiled. "Maka this isn't funny!" "i think it's very funny." "Dang it Maka!" "Have no fear! Your God is here!" Black Star shouted while busting down the newly fixed door. He saw the writing on Soul's head and began to roll on the floor in tears of laughter. (ROFL) Tsubaki giggled. "not you too..." Soul whimpered.

At Spirit's place~

"Kami! Good Morn-" He greeted but was nailed in the head with a shoe. Spirit was knocked out where he stood, now on the ground. "That's better." She sighed.


End file.
